Universal Studios Miami
Universal Studios Miami was open April 1st, 2019 as part of Universal Beach Resort In Hollywood, Florida. Mascots/Garages Carcle (1-50) Fat Albert (51-100) Jeffy (101-150) Bob the Tomato (151-200) GLaDOS (201-250) Larry from Super Mario Richie (251-300) Doraemon (301-350) Lands * Production Central * Hollywood * New York * Aperture Science Park * Balloontroplios. * SuperMarioLogan Fair * Springfield USA * The World of Nickelodeon * The Wonderful World of Animation * Popeye's Island * Veggieland * 123 Greeny Phatom * Super Nintendo World * PBS Kids Backyard * Minion Park * Cartoon Network Boardwalk * iReady Land Attractions, Stores and Restruants * Minion Mayhem (Ride) * Twister: Ride it Out! (Ride) * Silly Fun Store (Store) * Gru's Lab Cafe (Restruant) * Blu's Rainforest (Store) * Let's Fly (Ride) * Rio 4D Experience (Show) * RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience (Show) * Shrek 4D (Show) * E.T. Adventure (Ride) * The Adventures of Spiderman (Ride) * Super Mario Richie Store (Store) * Race Through New York Staring Jimmy Fallon (Ride) * The Funtastic World of Disney Junior (Ride) * Regular Show Coaster (Ride) * We Ride Bears (Ride) * Total Drama Live (Show) * Steven Universe: Gems for Free Shipping (Ride) * The Amazing RIDE Of Gumball (Ride) * The Amazing STORE Of Gumball (Store) * Over the Garden Hall The Ride (Ride) * Adventure Time: Free Ice Cream (Restruant) * Popeye's Sailboat (Ride) * Popeye Theater (Show) * Popeye Store (Store) * Popeye Pizza (Restruant) * Popeye Now Playing in TV's (Store) * Larry's Sillyharmagic (Show) * Veggietales Live (Show) * Veggieshop (Store) * The Bad Boyz Experience (Ride) * Bad Boyz R Us (Store) * Bad Boyz Grill (Food) * Happy Tree Friends Store (Store) * davemadson Store (Store) * YouTube Shop (Store) * Doraemon Store (Store) * Fat Albert Store (Store) * Yo-Kai Watches (Store) * Universal Studios Store (Store) * Portal: Turret Attack (Ride) * Wheatly's Lair (Store) * Aperture Science Danger Lab (Restruant) * The History of Macy's Balloons (Museum) * What If The Audience was a Balloon (Ride) * Macy's Balloon World (Play Area) * Balloon Store (Store) * Macy's Parade Studio (Restruant) * The SuperMarioLogan Ride (Ride) * Jeffy's Dream Shootdown (Ride) * Jeffy's Philharmagic (Show) * Jeffy's Toy Shop (Store) * Chef Pee Pee's Kitchen (Restruant) * Carcle's BigIdeaFan Blast (Ride) * A Trip to a Hotel 4D (Show) * Marble Race Shop (Store) * BigRestruantFan (Restruant) * Plory and Yoop's Space Lab (Restruant) * iReady Computer Lab (Store/Computer Lab) * Bake Stars' Cafe (Restruant) * Rise Over High (Store) * The Adventures of Plory and Yoop (Ride) * Working with Words (Store) * The Simpsons Ride (Ride) * Kwik-E-Mart (Store) * Moe's Cafe (Restruant) * Jimmy Neutron: Nicktoons Blast (Ride) * Nickstuff (Store) * Nickelodeon's All Star Restruant (Restruant) * Spongebob Squarepants 4D: Jellyfish Rescue (Show) * Dora the Explorer 4D: Catch That Robot Butterfly (Show) * Spongebob Storepants (Store) * Krusty Krab (Restruant) * Mario Kart (Ride) * The World Of Nintendo (Store) * The Pokemon Center (Store) * Pizza Me Mario (Restruant) * The Store Of Zelda (Store) * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience (Show) * Greeny Phantom: The Ride (Ride) * The Greeny Phantom Shop (Store) * Binger Butts from Little Guy (Restruant) * A Day At The Park With Barney (Show) * The Barney Shop (Store) * Elmo's PBS Kids Blast (Ride) * Thomas and Friends: The Ride (Ride) * Sodor Shop (Store) * Nature Cat: March in the Past (Ride) * Nature Store (Store) * PBS Kids Live (Show) * PBS Store (Store) Trivia * In the entrance, we see GLaDOS from Portal, Harold the Policeman balloon from The Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, Mario and Jeffy from SuperMarioLogan, Homer from The Simpsons, Spongebob from Nickelodeon, Mario from Nintendo, Dash from PBS Kids, Fat Albert, and Kevin from Minions. Gallery Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Portal Category:Nickelodeon